Sticks and Stones
by Achillea
Summary: A collection of various drabbles. Main pairings: KibaHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno
1. Hinata

Disclaimer: I not own.

Sticks and Stones

_Sticks and Stones may break my bones_

_But words can never hurt me_

Hinata used to repeat this over and over in her head. It pleased her that she had control over something, even if it was just in her head. She believed it…until that fateful day. The day when the medics told her, "He's gone," and Hinata's world broke into a thousand pieces.

_Sticks and stones may break the bones_

_But words can shatter a soul_

_

* * *

_

This is supposedly a Kiba/Hina, although you can choose who Hinata is paired with. Next, a Neji/Ten story. Please drop a review on your way out. Thanks.

Achillea


	2. NejiTen

Disclaimer: I not own.

Love and Swords

Tenten fingered the large stone, carved with what broke countless hearts. The gray object told of bravery and tragic endings. "Neji," she whispered and cried. Tenten, the weapons mistress, had forgotten one of the rules of love.

_Love is like a sword. Drop your guard and it will come back to hurt you._

She found that out the hard way.

* * *

Hm...not much to say for this one. Too short for my liking, personally, but I still posted it up. 

Coming up next, a Shika/Ino.

Please be kind enough to drop a review to let me know what you thought of it. (No flames please!)

Achillea


	3. ShikaIno

Disclaimer: I not own.

Sorry

Ino missed Shikamaru. She missed him more than anybody knew, despite her desperateness to remain cheerful.

"Shikamaru…" Ino knelt by his grave, sobbing and trembling. The foundation that once held her world had crumbled. Now, there was nothing left.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru. Sorry for all every time I was mean; sorry for all those times I've hurt you. Sorry…" Ino stopped to catch her breath. "Sorry because I never told you how much you meant to me. How much I…love you."

Ino stopped. She loved Shikamaru? Ino loved that lazy good for nothing shinobi? Even as it dawned on her, she knew. It was too late. There was no way he would ever know.

"Troublesome woman…" Ino turned around, expecting to see Shikamaru. He wasn't there. Ino smiled through her tears, "Lazy bastard."

_It's never too late to say you're sorry._

* * *

For those that don't get this chapter, here is an explanation. Ino thinks it's too late to apologize for never telling Shikamaru that she loved him. But then she hears Shikamaru's spirit saying "troublesome woman" and she knows that everything is alright because he knows.

Confusing, but still quite nice (in my opinion)

Please remember to review! It'll make me happy.

Achillea


	4. Hyuuga cousins

Forgotten

Hinata always was a determined person. Day by day, she kept attempting to break the cage. She never stopped trying and with her last breath, she broke the chains.

How could Hinata have known that it has been so many years that Neji had long forgotten how to fly?

Hanabi admired Neji. He was strong. She was too. But he was a true genius. Something she could never be. And for him and the memory of her dead sister, she would stay with him. She will stay by his side until he could fly again.

_Birds are most beautiful in flight._

* * *

This is a Hina/Neji/Hanabi cousin fic. However, for those of you who want to, you can think of it as an actual Hina/Neji and Hana/Neji.

Coming up next, I'm actually not sure. Perhaps a Gaara/Tema sibling fic.

Please click on the review button and give me your opinion.

Achillea


	5. Gaara and Temari

Disclaimer: I not own.

Taste of Blood

Gaara never thought he could love. He was a demon, capable of only loving himself. So what was this pain he was feeling when he looked at Temari's dead body. Yet Temari meant nothing to him. He could've killed her years ago. But he never did. Was it love that stopped him?

Gaara never rested or ate until at last he hunted down her killers. Their blood spilling across the desert sand. Red, much too red. Almost like her blood. He'd killed them, in the way only he could.

_Gaara never tasted such delicious blood._

The day Temari died, Gaara learned how to love.

* * *

Hi. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was really busy. 

Anyways, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Mind you, this is **not **a Gaa/Tema but merely a story of them as siblings. Coming up next...I'm not sure. Maybe a Kiba/Hina. I still need to write it.

Thanks for your support! (indicating to **kawaii** and **naash**)

Achillea


	6. Random person

Disclaimer: I not own

To Understand

People didn't ask why she smiled. It was obvious. She was happy, having got all she ever wanted.

People didn't ask why she cried. It was a painful truth. She was robbed of something precious to her, something that could never be found again.

People didn't ask why she sighed. They understood. The soft rain fell from a gloomy sky. A perfect day to visit the cemetery.

People didn't ask why she died. They came to her funeral, lining up to say their prayers. It was a happy day when lovers could be reunited again.

_Every smile, tear and sigh told a story, one that was too complicated to comprehend. But people understood it anyway._

* * *

Yea this is random. I had no character in mind, so feel free to decide who "she" is. Sorry for such a late update. I'm so busy! Review please : )

Achillea


	7. Another NejiTen

_Disclaimer: I not own._

Lessons in Life

Tenten had had a difficult life. Her parents died early in her childhood that she no longer even remembered them. She learned a lesson then: You can only depend on yourself. No one else.

When Tenten watched Rock Lee train, fighting and always getting back up, she learned something else: Hard work has rewards.

Neji never loved, never showed any emotions close to love. But when he was with Tenten, he could truly be himself. Tenten found out that even the most solid ice cubes can be melted.

As the time passed and their friendship grew stronger, Tenten was happy. She learned that love could make true happiness bloom.

When Neji lay on the ground beside her, gasping and struggling for each breath, Tenten cried. She thought she had learned enough, been through enough. But it wasn't. And there was something that Tenten still had to learn, something so important.

_Life is a lesson that can never be learned._

* * *

Hi, the updates have been very slow. Fortunately, there may be a few coming up (at least one.) Sadly, I will nothave access to a computer for quite a while as I will be going on holiday, so there will not be any updates starting on the 18th to whenever I get back. 

One more thing, the original idea for the chapter before is fromone of my friends. I just modified it and made a story from it. So, please give some credit to my anonymous friend.

Thanks and review!

Achillea


	8. KibaHina

Time

Kiba wanted Hinata. Hinata wanted Naruto, but she still could not ignore Kiba. It was a battle between the one she loved and the one who loved her.

Hinata's mind is like a dam. One more day, one more drop. Slowly, the water collected to a massive river. One day, the dam will break, and Hinata will find who she truly loves.

Kiba knows this. He knows that Hinata will realize the truth.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Yay! A very short chapter that's probably not as good as my other ones! -Ahem- anyways, I'd love to hear what you think about this one.

REVIEW! Wait a sec, I updated twice in a day. Wow...

Achillea


	9. Dreams NejiTen

Disclaimer: I not own.

Dreams

Neji isn't a dreamer. He doesn't believe in dreams. No, they were a waste of time to him. Dreaming will not change your fate. Nothing can. So day after day, Neji trained, ate, slept, and trained some more. He was alive, but he wasn't truly living.

Tenten loves to dream. She likes to fly, to soar over the white clouds. Dreaming hides the harsh reality of a shinobi's life. Tenten dreamt Neji could know how she felt, and they could be happy.

Tenten believes that if only they lived in another life, Neji would dream and she would dream and they would dream together, forever.

Once, Tenten asked Neji why he hated to dream. Neji had looked at her, but didn't say anything. Tenten never asked again.

Months passed, and Tenten soon forgot about their conversation, until one day, late at night, a note was handed to her.

**_Tenten: _**

**_You once asked me why I never had a dream. It is because dreams are too easily broken. _**

**_Neji _**

Beneath his name, Tenten could see a faint mark. She peered closely and saw: **_I Love you._** She furrowed her brows quizzically, not understanding.

Later that day, Tenten found out that Neji died. And she cried. Months ago, she should have brought her dreams into reality. Now it was too late. There was no tomorrow for them.

_In another life… _Tenten and Neji would be happy together.

_In another life…_ Dreams would become reality.

_In another life… _Caged birds would fly free.

_In another life..._ They would dance until the moon showed her face and the stars wept to see them.

Too bad they don't live in another life, right?

_

* * *

_

This drabble is much longer than my other ones. It's kind of random. Oh well. And I still haven't left for my vacation, but I will shortly so updates will come slower because I have to pack. (Review please!)

Achillea


	10. Hanabi and Hinata

Disclaimer: I not own.

Cry

Hinata stared sullenly at the carved name on the stone. It seemed to stand out much more than the others, held so much more meaning. It reminded her of a time so long ago, a time when she was young, happy and naïve. Naïve to the world of the shinobi.

_Kiba Inuzuka _

He had always treated her so kindly, more than any other genin. She took it for granted, and instead chose to watch Naruto, the boy who too knew of loneliness, but always stood with the confidence she longed for.

_Confidence that gave him the courage to break up with her. _

_Confident that she'll always love and forgive. _

_Confident that breaking her heart was no big deal. _

After all those years, only Kiba remained loyal. But what good was his love if in the end, he still left her alone?

Hinata was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Hanabi approach, holding a small bouquet of long stemmed roses. _Just like their mother used to. _

"Sister, it's late." Hanabi whispered, in a voice like the wind.

"It's always too late. Never early." Hinata sounded lost like a small child. _Just like all those years ago. _

"Sister we must go."

"Everyone leaves. Who will stay behind with me?"

Hanabi felt the pity stir in her heart. But Hinata remained dry-eyed, not shedding a single tear.

"Sister, it's okay to cry." Hinata stroked Hinata's hair, the silken locks falling through her fingers.

"Sister, you need to let go."

And Hinata cried. Tears fell from her pale eyes and landed so quietly on the ground, staining all they touched. Tears for Kiba. Tears for Naruto. Tears for her mother.

Hanabi nodded. "Sister, you can finally let go now."

Hinata let the sobs overwhelm her and she remembered. She remembered all the happy times she felt with her friends, and how they helped her. She remembered her mother, holding baby Hanabi in her lap, roses in her hands. She remembered, and let go.

"I think…I'm okay now." Hinata smiled, and set the roses on the grave.

Hanabi stood up. "It's time to move on." And the two sisters left, hand in hand, ready for life to continue.

* * *

Aw...I told myself not to write a tragedy for once, but I guess that didn't work. I have another story called Flowers for Hinata which is when Hinata dies. It's kind of similar, but not that much. Hanabi's in it too. By the way, this is **not **Hana/Hina. I do not pair up siblings. 

Review and make me happy!

Achillea


	11. Curiosity killed the dog

Disclaimer: I not own.

Curiosity

_Curiosity killed the dog _

This simple sentence that Sakura uttered would forever remain in Hinata's heart. He died just because he was curios about what had been upsetting her. It wasn't his business, but he came anyways. To protect her…like he always had.

_Curiosity killed the dog_

He ended up fighting the man. It was obvious who would win, but he did it anyways. Hinata had shouted at him to stop, to run away but he merely said, "The day I leave you alone will never come."

Hinata wiped her eyes with her sleeves. He did beat the man. Against all odds, he won. But not without paying the price.

She was sobbing by the time she reached his grave. It wasn't fair. He promised. He said he would never leave her alone.

"You broke your promise, Kiba. You left me here, all alone."

Suddenly, two arms encircled her petit body. "It's not nice to assume such things." Kiba grinned at her.

Hinata's eyes widened with shock. "B-but y-you're d-d-d…" she trailed off.

"Dead? No, I'm still here, alive and quite well."

"B-b-but" Hinata said the first thing that came to her mind. "C-curiosity k-killed t-the d-dog."

Kiba raised his eyebrows, before smiling and said, "Curiosity killed the dog eh? Well, satisfaction brought him back."

* * *

The first one of my stories that actually has a happier ending. I haven't updated in about forever because I have been focusing on my other stories. Also, when I was just about to update, fanfic was down.Anyways, hope this one was worth the wait : ) 

Review as always. Me like reviews.

Achillea


	12. Wanting ShikaIno

Disclaimer: I not own.

Wanting

Ino stood up from her position in front of the large stone and brushed her hair out of her eyes. It was now matted and horribly dirty; she just didn't feel like tending to it at the moment. Once upon a time, though now it felt like so long ago, her hair had been one of the things that Ino treasured most in the world. Now, she would weep to think of all the time she wasted caring for it, but Ino has no more tears left to cry anymore.

Sakura was very understanding. She would bring soup and flowers and anything she thinks that will bring comfort to Ino. Nothing helps though, and everyone was getting desparate.

"Poor Ino," they said, "To be widowed at such a young age. Poor Ino." And with a sad shake of their heads, they would leave Ino alone again.

"If only Shikamaru were here," Ino muttered bitterly, trudging back to the place called 'home.' Strangely, now the place seemed unwelcoming and cold. "Shikamaru would know what to do. He could cheer me up easily." Ino decided to go to Chouji's house since that way, at least she wouldn't be alone in the dark world.

"Chouji?" she called softly, standing in his doorway a few moments later.

There was a gruff answer, and the door of the Akimichi's house swung open. Chouji seemed surprised to see her, but quickly beckoned her in with a motion of his meaty hand. Ino walked into the warm room, feeling more comforted than she had ever since 'the incident' happened.

"Ino...why-?" Chouji was interrupted by Ino's cat like movements as she stripped off some of her outer layers, so that she was only wearing some shorts and a tank top. Ino placed a delicate finger on Chouji's mouth, silencing him. "Chouji...we will talk later. Now, we dance."

Chouji complied, dubious, but unwilling to argue with her. Ino liked this about him. Shikamaru always would mutter, "Too troublesome," instead of obeying her commands.

Hours later, Chouji panted on the floor, gazing at Ino who was still dancing with a haunted look in her eyes. "Ino...why? Why are you here and what are you doing?"

Ino shook her head. "It's Christmas. I wanted to have fun. I want to feel desired again. To be Lust, luring the prey in with sedusive words and moments. It's what I need to survive. Who I want...he's already long gone. What I want...is something that I can never get again until the moon will meet the sun once more."

Chouji closed his mouth. It made sense, but he felt oddly cornered. Like a prey, waiting for the last strike before they die.

Ino smiled. "Let's dance again okay...for Shikamaru to regret in his grave."

* * *

A dark fic, eh? My temporary hiatus (although it was never official, but it's been like two months since I last updated) is over. I'll start updating regularly again as well as trying to fit in my other story as well. I'm glad these drabbles seem to be more popular than any other fic I've written. 

This was made on the spot in about two minutes. I didn't even know what would happen and how it would end when I started it. I just wanted to write something like this for so long. Yes, it is kind of unappropriate although I did exclude any um...scenes that I felt were not needed to be so detailed. There is underline meaning in this one, and as Kakashi would say: "Look underneath the underneath."

Also as Kakashi would say: Review!

-

-

-

Kakashi enters: "Sorry I'm late. I got stopped by a stampede of ostriches who were trying to escape and drank coffee..."

-

-

Kakashi re-enters with several new bruises and a large bump on his head: "Anyways, some random person would like for you to review. Happy?"

Kiba: "There actually was a stampede of ostriches. Me and Akamaru saw Shino riding one...He was smiling and laughing."

Akamaru: Barks loudly..

Kiba: "Okay fine. He wasn't laughing, but he was chuckling. And that's the Shino equivalent of laughing hysterically"


	13. Team 8

Disclaimer: I not own.

Hidden, Longing, Invisible

Hinata is like a butterfly. She started out to be plain; almost unnoticeable, always hidden within the shadows of her fellow teammates, within the shadow of her sister or her family. Like a caterpillar, she was small and insignificant. But also like a caterpillar, Hinata grew and matured. Days went by where she worked and worked and worked. One day, with her face turned up towards the comforting sun, Hinata blossomed and became a beautiful butterfly, soaring into a vast sky.

Shino is quiet. He never says anything that is unnecessary or dumb, preferring to remain silent as opposed to drawing other people's attention. Like a spider, freaky, scary, alone. He weaves his own web and sits by himself in silence, waiting for his prey to crawl closer until they are trapped with his prison. "Trump card" as he refers to it as. The last laugh will always go to Shino. He may be quiet, but like they say, it is those who do not speak that you need to watch out for.

Kiba is the polar opposite to Shino. He is loud, appears insensitive and loves to draw attention to himself. He will work hard when he thinks that is needed, and like a dog, will remain loyal to the friends that he has, willing to die for them rather than to see them suffer. Kiba would cheer up his teammates when they needed it, providing comfort and friendship with his noise and actions. But he also knows when to stay silent. He will watch, carefully observing you for any danger that you may possess. Should you harm his friends, Kiba will hurt you for all you're worth.

A butterfly, a lowly bug and a mangy dog. No one else would care for them. Not when there are much more exciting things like Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura. Even in her clan, Hinata was outshined by Hanabi, fireworks- fast, unpredictable and beautiful in a wild, untouchable way. So the butterfly curled her wings, shying away from the flashing flames of her sister.

Kiba, meanwhile, knew he could never match up to Naruto, no matter how hard he tried. Naruto has so little, but somehow, more than what Kiba had. Naruto could win the love of the butterfly. The butterfly, who, despite the dog's tries, was attracted to the whirlpool, a vortex of excitement and courage. How could he compare to that? How could he make the butterfly understand all that burned within his heart? Kiba couldn't, not without hurting Hinata and her delicate soul. So the dog stayed silent and unloved.

Shino was lonely sometimes. For all his complicated strands, the spider still needed some of the simple things, like friends and the dew drops that clung to his web, giving rays of hope and light. Hidden beneath dark sunglasses and a long overcoat, the spider saw everything that happened, but he could do nothing but wait patiently on his web. However, a spider's web is so easily brushed away, and his dreams can be shattered like glass. So the spider could never amount to what he truly deserved to be.

A butterfly, a spider and a dog. Three animals. One hiding, one longing for another and one who will never be seen. All living and separating under the glow of the warm sun, fates intertwining and untying in the space of a lifetime. Watching over them, the sun could manipulate their lives so they could live happily together...or destroy them. The sun will provide for them for as long as they are useful, and when their times run out, the butterfly, the spider and the dog will be sent plummeting into the darkness that they call to, hearts ready for an eternity of watching...and waiting...and understanding that perhaps, it would have been better had they hung on for just a bit longer.

* * *

Another dark fic that was written on the spot. People are asking me for KibaHina, so I tried. Sadly, it ended up being very angsty and almost evil with the omniscient point of view and everything...also, there were only small mentions of Kiba and Hinata. 

Well, that was a quick update for me, anyways. I enjoyed writing this, despite the troubles I had with using the right words and everything. Hope you enjoyed this! (I probably should update for my other fic too, but I'm feeling lazy right now. Must stop procastinating...)

Oh yes...the idea of the spider web is borrowed from Subaku no Mizu's 'Shatter.' Great story-you should read it.

Review! It's really is easy. Just click on the small button below and tell me what you think of this: )

Oh, thanks to everyone who did review!


	14. Maybe Hanabi

Disclaimer: I not own.

Maybe

"Maybe."

All her life, Hanabi always was answered with a 'maybe.' It was never a yes or no, nothing so clear and defined as that. She had to walk on glass, on a delicate line balanced between the yes and no.

_"Will you come with me now?" _

_"Maybe." _

_"Will you dance with me?" _

_"Maybe." _

_"Do you love me anymore?" _

_"Maybe." _

_"Have you ever loved me or even had feelings?" _

_"…maybe." _

Hanabi really hated that word. She hated not being in control, not knowing all around her and having to live in an unsteady world. She is fireworks; _she_ was the one who was unpredictable, no one else. _She_ is the one who everyone would watch for and stop in their tracks to view the magnificent array of lights. She deserved this.

Hanabi stood in front of him, hands poised and waiting. This was the moment, her turn to be in the spotlight. This was what she had been working towards her entire life. She was the predator, and this pathetic being was her prey, merely a toy for her.

"Will you kill me? Am I really just a toy, a stepping stone for you?" He asked, eyes narrowed and shining with fright.

Hanabi smiled cruelly, lips curling in satisfaction. "Maybe, Sasuke, maybe." She whispered in his ear, hair brushing against his cheeks, her light breathing caressing his face, that lovely face she had once looked up to.

The only music she ever loved was to hear his screams as her scythe plunged into his heart, into his body, into his very soul.

This is what Hanabi lives for. She will forever be on the throne, reigning over all and none that will serve her. Until the sun will choose to abandon her, leaving the fireworks alone within the darkness. Until her brightness diminishes and she regrets ever having trusted, yet having trusted too little. And just like the butterfly, the spider and the dog before her, she too will fall.

And there is no one to catch her anymore. There is no one to love her. There is no one who will comfort her or hear her sobs or listen to her many woes and regrets that have fallen like stones upon a still pond, rippling what could have been a reflection of happiness.

_"Will you catch me if I fall?" _

_"Maybe." _

Maybe no more, for there are no more doubts. Maybe no more, for all that she has ever wished for is gone like a candle flame in the wind. Like fireworks fading into the silent, illuminated night.

* * *

Yay! It's the Hanabi edition/sequel to my fic last chapter. There is a slight SasukeHanabi that could be interpreted in here, it all depends on how you look at it. 

Well, I really should update on my other story, but these are just so fun to write and I couldn't resist making a Hanabi version.

Review as always! I love reviews!


	15. Truth

Disclaimer: I not own.

Truth

How does one know whether or not people are telling the truth?

Ever since I was small, people have always told me that being a ninja meant that you would be a hero, doing great services for the village. No one mentioned that you have to become a murderer, closing your eyes as you give the last strike, willing yourself not to look into those innocent, frightened eyes of your victim. No one mentioned how broken you would feel, knowing that shinobis are no more than tools, used to their utmost before being tossed away.

Guess it's a given. Heroes are no more than worn out shells who are no longer able to think clearly, slaying hordes of people.Too bad people don't tell little kids that.

People also say that being in love is exhilarating. I'm too naive to think otherwise. But to be in love means you have to endure the agony of knowing that your loved one doesn't need you, and frankly, is better off without you. Sure, some people are lucky and find 'true love' within one try. It's those stories that everyone wants to hear, not reality. Most of the time, us humans are divorcing, re-marrying or aching with an emptiness, a void that may very well never be filled. Exhilerating? More like agonizing if you ask me...and of course, no one does.

Are these lies? Or are they simply hidden truths? Illusions of our fantasies, reminds one of genjutsu, doesn't it? A cover up for the nastier, more unpleasant version of life. Like makeup shinobi wear to cover up the many wrinkles that have snuck into view during years of ANBU and such. Like denying the death of a loved one by talking to the air and pretending it's them.

Worlds weren't meant to be perfect. It's just that sometimes, you want it so badly that you lose yourself in the fantasy of it. But of course, no one mentions that, either.

* * *

Okay, this one was a complete drabble (once again, written on the spot. I've been doing that a lot for some reason.) There's is no specific character mentioned, but do tell me who you think it is. This is dark, portraying lies and covering up the truth. Yes, it's quite random. 

I'm working on my other story still, so don't expect an update TOO soon (but quite soon, still.) About a week or less.

Review! They make me so happy : ) !

Achillea


	16. Weapons Tenten

Disclaimer: I not own.

Truth

No one really knows Tenten all that well. Her teammates have never set foot in her house, nor have they met her family. In fact, her family had never been mentioned. Or lack of one. It was something that just wasn't done. Because of this, the team functioned in a broken sort of way, despite Lee and Gai.

Tenten's infactuation with Neji had started as a joke, just to see his reaction. Over time, she started to realise that yes, she loved this Hyuuga boy, with his stony attitude and pale piercing eyes. Maybe it was the way his silk voice whispered out her name, letting the syllables fall like honey onto warm bread.

She couldn't forgive him. Not anymore. She put up with his indifference long enough. This was too much. Neji let his eyes drift over to Tenten, who was sticken as she watched Neji donned in splenderous clothes, as pale and beautiful as ever. He lifted the girl's veil and barely brushed over her lips, expression never changing.

Tenten ran away. She dashed straight home, not stopping to care about the stares she was receiving, or the curious comments shot her way. She made it to her apartment, and slumped onto the couch. With trembling fingers, Tenten gently reached for the wooden box she kept under the loose floorboard. It came out, bringing dust floating everywhere. She opened the lid, and stared at the gorgeous weapons inside.

They shone with iridescant light, sparkling. She brushed over it, remembering. Remembering how it had been covered in not yet cooled blood...remembering how it stuck through her parent's body...remembering the ninja's face as he grinned in victory. She pulled out the senbon of Mamoru, the man who had burned down her house. There were others in the box too, and Tenten couldn't help but sniffle.

From her pouch, Tenten reached for the last present Neji had ever given her. He hadn't meant a thing when he handed it to her, simply saying, "Yours is broken. I don't need this."

The Hyuuga symbol was prominent, giving off a look of regality. It may have been a simple weapon, but was definitely more expensive that anything Tenten had ever bought. And more so than anything she ever received as well.

Stroking the hilt, Tenten prepared her cloth and started wiping it, her tears mixing in with the fresh smell of metal. She rubbed harder and harder, until it too shone. Satisfied, the weapons master added it to her collection.

Hyuuga Neji was going to pay. Oh yes, he was going to pay for breaking her heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My line button isn't working...

This story revolves around the idea that Tenten keeps track of everyone she wants to get revenge on. By keeping a souvenir, she constantly reminds herself of all she needs to kill.

Neji was simply agreeing to an arranged marriage. He was personally very neutral, or at least kept all his feelings in check for fear of further jeorpardizing the relationship of the branch and main. But Tenten didn't realize that...

Okay, life now less chaotic. I'm back home with a good computer, so expect more frequent updates.

Review!

Achillea


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I not own.

Truth

It was a normal day at the academy. The sun was shining and birds were chirping.

Well, almost normal. Today, Iruka decided to teach his students something new, in the hopes it would improve their writing and creativity, two skills which were surely underrated in the would of a shinobi. However, these students had already graduated and were genin/one chuunin, but that didn't matter.

"Class, I will be teaching you skills you can use in your writing assignments." He said.

"Iruka-sensei, we've graduated already! And we don't have any writing assignments," a very loud blond shouted. His mouth was promptly covered by the hand of a pink-haired girl.

Iruka nodded very wisely. "I'm sure the Hokage would love to get more interesting reports, wouldn't you say." When no one responded, albeit a few grumbles and glares, he continued. "You will be practicing your synonyms and metaphors. A synonym is when you compare something: He roared as loud as a lion. Meanwhile, a metaphor is when you say something is something, but don't really mean it: The red rose is a falcon, the white rose is a dove. Okay, divide into teams and come up with different synonyms and metaphors. Go!"

Team 8 huddled together at a table that was way too small for them. "Um...Iruka-sensei d-didn't explain it v-very well," Hinata whispered to her fellow teammates.

"I don't see why we have to do this," Kiba complained.

Shino ignored him. "I will start. The bugs number as many as the stars in the night sky."

Hinata continued. "The petals drifted in the w-wind like gently f-falling s-snowflakes."

"I can't think of anything!" Kiba moaned. Hinata looked at him sympathetically. "I-I'm s-sure you'll think of s-something."

After a long pause, during which Shino fidgeted with his sunglasses twice, Kiba drew in a large breath and stated wisely, "Shino is as tall as a five-feet five-inch tree." He turned around to see Shino nearly choking, and Hinata covering her mouth, therefore muffling her giggles.

"I-it's not a b-bad start," she said between fits of laughter.

Kiba frowned at her.

"Try again, Kiba and perhaps you'll improve." Shino said, having recovered quickly.

It took another five minutes before Kiba thought of something. This time, he smirked proudly and said, "The autumn leaves drifted in the water, exactly the way a bowling ball wouldn't."

When he looked at the other two, he didn't see them. Confused, Kiba looked at the floor. Hinata was rolling around in laughter, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't even bother containing her laughter. Shino seemed to have simply fallen over in shock, and he stayed very still.

"Sh-Shino...are y-you...al-al-al..." Hinata gasped at him.

"I am merely very shocked at the stupidity of Kiba here." Shino sat up and reached for his chair. Kiba was pouting at them, looking very much like a dog after you locked it in the house and left for a family picnic.

"I can't win, can I?" he mumbled furiously.

"Don't...b-be w-worried...t-there are s-s-still...m-metaphors..." Hinata wheezed at him.

Kiba glared at her and at Shino and at the whole entire world! "God, please kill me now," he begged.


	18. Song Neji

Disclaimer: I not own.

Song

Everything was silent, except the softest tapping of rain against a long abandoned umbrella. What little light there potentially could have been was lost to the dismal grayness that threatened to envelope the entire sky. Amid the stillness, Hinata made out the silhouette of her cousin, kneeling by a small tree that overlooked the city.

She approached him, more out of habit than because she actually wanted to confront him. In truth, she would rather leave him alone and continue her way back into gloomy village.

He didn't look up.

Neji ignored her presence as she stood beside him, hoping she would go away. His silent wishes were never heeded, so she stayed there. After a few moments of awkward stillness, she whispered, "Nii-san, you will get sick. Come with me."

He promptly responded, "Go. I do not need your pity."

"Nii-san..." she shook her head, but he still wouldn't look at her. Sighing, Hinata backed away and starting walking towards the village again. She cast a desperate look at him before leaving.

_There are many things you would not understand, Hinata-sama. Too many things that can't be explained. I will not be the one to tell you. _

His thoughts were drowned out by the regret aching in his chest. And without her there, the sounds he longed to hear faded off as quietly as it had begun.

* * *

Randomness in drabbles are good. This is vague and open to interpretation. Please be kind enough to drop a little review on your way out. Thank you!

Achillea


	19. Left Behind

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would not be writing FANfiction.

It never surprised her to find him alone, muffling his sobs in the darkness of the night. She expected it, waited for it, and everytime he asked how she knew where to find him she would only reply with a small upward curve of her lips. And everytime, she would ask him why he did it to himself, again and again, tortured himself with something unattainable, something so precious and so out of reach, even though she knew the answer.

He only ever would say that it was something she would never understand.

And so this night, she reached out her pale hand and looked at him with her translucent eyes, eyes that saw through him.

"Come with me. I can help you forget her, forget all of your pain, if you'll only let me."

He flinched back from her and glared, tears streaming down his face. "Forget it, you don't understand." He walked away, his silhouette solitary in the moonlight.

-

-

_You don't want to forget, do you? You won't let go of this dream of yours, even though you know my sister will never love you like she does Him. And you know that no matter how hard you work, how hard you try, how much sweat, blood and tears you put into it, you're only ever going to be second best._

_We're more alike than you think, Kiba. I can understand that._

_I still tell myself I can be the best, that I'm stronger than my sister. But it doesn't matter, I'm only the second born._

_Fate is cruel, isn't it?_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

It's true that no matter how hard we work, it does't matter in the end. We tell ourselves that if we be the best that we can be, everything will be okay. Sadly, in reality, there are only few happily ever afters and the rest of us are left in the dust of everything we hoped for.

Philosophically yours,

Achillea


End file.
